


Boss Lady!

by seidou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is deff out of character, F/M, Reader Insert, based off a tumblr post, im sorry, super market au, this is probaly so terrible, we'll jsut say he has matured k
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidou/pseuds/seidou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know why this man is always at the store you managed, or why he keeps losing his daughter every single time he walks through the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK so i posted this on my tumblr ( http://seido-u.tumblr.com/post/143999179876/super-marketau ) and I have decided to just go ahead and post it here despite my better judgment.
> 
> I have only myself and a post on tumblr ( http://sassy-shark-boy.tumblr.com/post/143694985726/haikyuu-characters-when-they-lose-their-kids-in ) to balme for this atrocity.
> 
> This was my first time writing Bokuto and not gonna lie I've only read him in the manga and not really seen much of his appearance in the anime yet. (im waiting to watch it with a friend(this close to jsut finishing it tho)) So I apologize in advance for his defiantly out of character-ness. 
> 
> In this AU Bokuto is a professional athlete and you are making your way through law school. Bokuto has a daughter and this is just...very domestic but I'll probably not resist temptation long enough to not write some sort of smut...but that will come later.
> 
> I hope you enjoy your read!

“There he is again” you say as you are at the store’s front counter looking over paperwork.

“Honestly can’t he just leave and never come back?”

“I’m not sure [Name]-chan, his daughters pretty cute and he comes almost every day.” Tadashi said peering at the father and daughter who were making their way through the front door.

“I don’t care if he has one hundred cute daughters. Even if he did he’d loose them in my store anyways.” You feel a rant coming on as you stare at the man and his daughter. Really he lost her almost every time they walked through the front doors. It also didn’t help that the staff was stretched super thin and you were the only manager on duty. 

“God, I do not need this today.” You mumble as you were called by Tadashi to the front of the store. The reason for it didn’t surprise you either. In fact you knew the reason for it before he even said the words “We have a customer disturbance, [Name]-chan”

As you approach the front of the store from your previous position in the back taking inventory, a job you hadn’t done in years but hey sometimes people get sick, you could see the disturbed looks on customers faces. Grimacing as the shouts of “Yui!” got louder you approached the man at the front of the store.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to get down and leave my store.”

“Boss Lady!”

You cringed at your embarrassing nickname. It didn’t help his case at all and kind of made you loathe him in a petty way. You wondered how many times you’ve had to do this in the past four months since you first saw him the store. ‘Probably at least a thousand.’ You think to yourself. He definitely has gotten kicked out that many times.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” He continued. “My precious angel has gone missing in the store again I need your help!”

“Sir, I assure you will we find her. Now if you’ll please step off of the counter and wait I’ll have Ennoshita look for her.”

Despite your words seeming polite you were restraining your tone and volume so you wouldn’t cause a bigger scene. 'Or worse getting reprimanded by my boss’ you thought as you helped him down from the front counter and brought him back to the break room.

As expected there was a small girl, who couldn’t be over three or four, with black hair and blue eyes and striking resemblance to anyone but her father. The boisterous man quickly ran over and hugged her.

“Daddy put me down!” The little girl said in shrill voice, so bright and cheery she obviously wanted anything but being put down.

“Oh my sweet girl! I was so worried!” The white and black haired man smiled and put her down. You never really noticed his hair style, but it resembled an owl and you held back a snicker. You wondered how his wife thought about his eccentric hair.

“Well sir, now that you have found your daughter you may pay for things and leave.”

“But Boss Lady!” He whined.

“Yeah Boss Lady! Can’t I stay? Mr. Ennoshita was just telling me about my pictures!” The girl said excitedly pointing at scribbles and doodles that sat on the break room table.

“I’m sorry sweetie but Mr. Ennoshita is suppose to be on break and I can’t afford to let him go at any other time.”

“Awe” the little girl said looking at the floor. As shitty a day as you had been having you couldn’t bear to see the little girl sad.

“But I’ll tell you what” you said leaning down to her level “if it’s alright with you daddy you can come back at 5 p.m. and we’ll see what we can do.”

The little girl looked at you in awe and said

“Of course Boss Lady! We’ll wait as long as we have to, right daddy?”

You both looked up at the man. He was clearly flustered, read face and pulling at his shirt collar.

“We’ll see sweetie.” He said looking anywhere but down.

'Shit I made him uncomfortable. He’ll probably tell my boss and file for harassment or something!’ You thought. You didn’t really see until right at that moment, but your actions were a bit forward and apprehensible.

“See yah Boss Lady!” The little girl gave you a big wave and smiled at you from the perch on her dad’s shoulder. After the exchange in the break room the pair left to pay for the items that had been left up front with Tadashi.

You eyed at the contents before giving it the man. Cup noodles, chips, fizzy drinks, toddler snacks and not much of anything else. If it weren’t for the Gerber snacks and apple sauce packets you would have thought that the contents belonged to some frat boy.

Your shift went by aching slow. You didn’t really think about the proposal you’d made to the little girl until Ennoshita greeted you in between shifts.

“Ah Ennoshita working another double i see.”

“Yah, trying to save up for my own place. I can’t apply for any paid internship until September so until then it’s the double shift life for me.”

“Bummer. My internship applications aren’t going to well. I got rejected for a second time. Still haven’t heard back from the dream firm however.”

“Well I’m sure you’ll do great!” Tadashi interrupted as he entered the break room to clock out.

“Thanks Tadashi-kun” you replied clocking out right behind him.

“I’ll meet you outside [name]-chan! I have to pick up some stuff for me and Tsukki for dinner!”

“Ok!” You responded and you walked outside. As you were about to turn the corner right outside the store you were greeted with wild shouting of random noises.

“Children playing?” You thought. “That couldn’t be it, it’s nearly 5.”

“And then I was like WHOOSH then POW and then BAM!”

Was that?

“No way” you breathed as you looked around the corner.

'They actually came’ you thought.

As you look around the corner you see his back is to you, but his tell tale hair style tells you that it is in fact him. That annoying man that haunted your work hours.

With him were three other men and his daughter.

The first you instantly recognized as 'Tsukki’ or Tsukkishima. Not only was he your best work buddies roommate but he had also been in around four or five classes total in your college career. You were even assigned to be partners on the political science final one year. He was a total asshole but you were able to stand him enough if Tadashi was around.

The other two men were completely foreign to you. One was very tall but not as tall as Tsukishima. He had jet black hair that looked like some effort was put into it but not enough that the hair actually looked presentable. 'Permanent bed head’ you thought.

The other had hair that resembled pudding and he was only a little taller than you. Well at least you assumed he would be if he wasn’t slouched against the streetlamp looking at some game console.

Finally you say Yui eating a Popsicle and looking excitedly at her father in utter amazement at his bad story telling skills.

“Bokuto you really are a special type of stupid” Tsukishima said not looking up from his phone.

“Just like Hinata, always telling stories using nothing but sounds.”

'Bokuto? Was that his name?’

You walk around the corner done with your staring. It wasn’t like you were staring, at least that’s what you told yourself as you turned the corner.

“Boss lady!” Yui screams and runs up to you hugging your legs.

“Hello Yui.”

“Yui!” She gasped. “You know my name!?”

“Sweetie” you reply “your father calls your name so often in the store it’s hard for anyone there to not know your name.”

“That just means my daddy loves me! Right daddy!” She still hadn’t stopped sneezing your legs and you swear this child has an iron like grip, if your loss of feeling was any indication.

Bokuto gave her a thumbs up and said “That’s right baby girl!”

Yui let go of you legs and ran over to permanent bed head who handed her back her Popsicle.

“So this is the infamous 'Boss Lady’ huh?” Permanent bed head said shaking his head. “The rumors do not lie you sure are a beauty”

“Kuroo don’t be that sloppy.” Said pudding head still not looking up from his console.

“Yah Kuroo this is why you don’t get any.” Said Tsukishima who refused to look up from his phone.

“You guys are too mean!” Kuroo said clutching his chest. “I feel personally victimized.”

You giggled and with that Tsukishima looked up from his phone.

“[Name]?”

“Hi Tsukishima.” You replied

“Hmp haven’t seen you since Law School entrance ceremony.”

“You’ve seen me since then. We’re in the same 12:30 class.” You replied. It was true that you never spoke to him or looked his way in your 12:30 class but you still expected him to at least know you were in it. It wasn’t a very large class.

“Oh really? Must not have noticed you there. Don’t tend to notice people that are under me in rank.”

“Oh really? Then you must notice me a lot seeing as I have the highest overall rank in our year.” You looked at him a smugly. “Don’t think one class is gonna put you ahead by much, Tsukki.”

You said Tadashi’s nickname for him in a sickeningly sweet, almost mocking, tone.

“Don’t call me that.” He said, attention going back to his phone.

“Wait you know Tsukki?” The one named Kuroo asked, pointing at the two of you.

“Unfortunately.” You dead panned as the beanpole did a small “tsk”.

“Tsukki!” Tadashi came around the corner holding his messenger bag and the groceries he’d picked up.

“Hi, Tada-kun.” You answers back.

“Tada-kun? Really?” Bokuto asked speaking up for the first time in a couple minutes.

“Yes. Tada-kun.” You stated firmly. You were use to people mistaking you and Tadashi as a couple for this nickname. Your stance was that the same could be said for Tadashis use of 'Tsukki’.

“Well [Name]-Chan, we were all gonna head out for drinks!” Tadashi said, almost proudly.

“Wow Tada-kun, didn’t pin you as much of a drinker.” You teased elbowing his ribs.

“W-well I’m not really! I’m usually Bokutos designated driver! Tonight I wanted to drink some though.”

“You want me to drive?” You asked, for some reason, expecting a 'no’.

“Ah! You read my mind [Name]-chan!”

“Ok well I’d like to get changed. Where and when should I meet you guys?”

“6 at The Crows Nest!” Bokuto shouted.

“Must be really happy to have a designated driver” you thought.

It was 6:15 when you arrived at The Crows Nest. You had been surprised when they had said the name of the bar and how much they frequented it. Momoka, your friend since freshman year, had gone through a partying phase. Not that she had really grown out of it. She just didn’t get shit faced on a Tuesday anymore. She kept that shit for the weekend.

She had brought you here many times throughout the two years she had a crush on the manager, Asahi. You had suggested she just join the recreational volleyball team that you and Asahi were a part of.

“[Name] you know I’m bad at sports!”

You giggled at the memory making your way inside the small bar.

You arrived in the half empty bar and was greeted with a shout of “[Name]!”

Coming up to you was Bokuto. Waving his arms around like an idiot.

“Of course I came Bokuto. I couldn’t let Tada-kun get shitfaced and then leave you without a designated driver.” You stated firmly. Not wanting to give him the impression you were here for drinking purposes.

For some reason however his already perked up face got even more perked up at your statement.

“You know my name!?”

“Huh?” You were confused and made a face. “Of course I know your name. You’re friends were all but screaming it in front of my workplace.”

“Oh…” He trailed off his face getting more droopy.

'It’s almost like he wanted me to be all mushy about knowing his name’

He led you over to a table in the corner finding Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Tadashi. The last of which was already wobbling in his chair half asleep.

“Is Tadashi ok?” You ask genuinely concerned for your work buddy.

“Yamaguchi is fine.” Assured Tsukishima. “Just drunk off his ass.”

Your lips made an 'o’ as the realization came to you that Tadashi was a light weight. Seeing as he could get completely wasted in a matter of 30 minutes.

A buff and dark haired man came over to your table and asked if you wanted something to drink.

“Lemonade is fine.” You said not know what kind of other non alcoholic beverages they served.

“Designated driver tonight I see.” The buff man joked.

You laughed. “That would be me”

The rest of the night end off with you learning a lot about everyone.

Kenma had stayed home because “Kenma doesn’t like drinking or public places or people in general.”

But you did learn he was a graphic designer who had been working on a project when Kuroo had left their shared apartment.

You learned that Tadashi was a complete light weight. One of the worst cases you’d ever seen. And Tsukishima didn’t even seemed phased by a couple shots.

'Probably playing tough guy again’ you snickered to your own joke.

You learned that Kuroo was taking a break after completing his six years at the same university whose law school you were attending. “Gotta chill with my bros before the real life shit begins, yah feel bro?”

“I do in fact, feel my bro.” You laughed at his antics and obsessive use of the term.

Bokuto…well Bokuto was a tad different. In the middle of Tadashi’s extreme lightweight status and Tsukishima’s absurd heavyweight title, he was a tad drunk after the 9 pm mark. You learned, through his constant bragging, that he played professional volleyball. He didn’t play for a big or notable team but he “loves his broskis with a passion” and proceeded to fist bump Kuroo. He was around 27 and had never been arrested.

'Why that fact needs to be shared I have no clue’ you thought as he went on with his rambling.

His daughter has just turned 3 and was his “sugar cookie, muffin, light of my life”.

Tadashi and Tsukishima had left after Tadashi almost passed out around 8:30, leaving you with only Kuroo and Bokuto to keep you company.

'Not that I mind.’ You thought. 'They’re quite entertaining.’

By 9:30 you had migrated to the actual bar instead of the booth and was nursing your 4th lemonade, this time of the strawberry variety.

Kuroos phone began to ding and go off as he cursed and pulled it out saying it was Kenma which meant he had to go.

You looked at your own phone seeing as it was already almost 10. Many would see this as a “the night is still young” type of deal but you had work at 10 tomorrow until 3 when you had classes until 7.

“Alright Kuroo see you later.” He waved back as he walked through the front door.

“Alright Bokuto, your daughters sitter is probably ready to go home and so am I.”

“Ha!” The muscular bartender said as he whipped a glass. “If you’re talking about Yui she’s in the back coloring.”

“No fucking way.” You were shocked. Who the fuck leaves their kid in the back of a bar!?

“I’ll show you where she is and then we’ll wake up sleepy head.”

You looked over to find Bokuto sleeping with his head in the dirty counter.

You were walked to an office up a flight of stairs and saw Yui coloring at a table. With her was a monk looking guy also coloring. They turned their heads as you walked in, Yui immediately getting up a mad running to your side.

“Ahh you must be 'Boss Lady’” the baldy stated.

“I am indeed Boss Lady.” You smiled down at the girl. She really was cute. Even if she looked almost nothing like her dad.

'Even if she did look like her dad it wouldn’t be that big of a setback. She’d probably still be quite cute.’

You found yourself thinking this and were internally shocked. It wasn’t a surprise that Bokuta was attractive. 'That’s probably why he had a wife’ you scolded yourself. It was almost impossible to think he didn’t have a wife. Handsome and fit and with a job that would usually have girl dropping their panties at the drop of a hat. 'His wife is lucky’

“Wait…l” the baldy trailed off “Don’t I know you!?”

“Huh? I don’t think so?”

“I do! You were a bridesmaid at Yuu’s wedding! Last March remember!?”

You did in fact recall the wedding you had been a part of. Of course it was almost a year ago and you hadn’t visited your friend or her husband since a little after their wedding. Not since then leaving Tokyo. You heard she was pregnant.

“Ah yes. You were the best man right?”

“Yah I was! Proudest day of my life!”

You laughed. “That’s quite sad.”

After bidding farewell to the baldy, who had reintroduced himself as Tanaka, you found Bokuto leaning up against the door.

“Ready to go?” You asked.

“Yep indeedy!”

You strapped Yui into her car seat as Bokuto showed himself to the passenger side.

Tadashi had sent you the instructions to Bokuto’s apartment when he sent you the directions to the bar. Plugging them into your GPS you let it do the work as you headed to his house.

'Opposite side of town’ you sighed. Not knowing how you were gonna get back home.

You had other pressing matters to attend to. Far more urgent in the moment. Bokutos hand had somehow found its way to your upper thigh and stayed there. His face turned away for my you couldn’t tell if he was even awake. You decided to let it slide however seeing as though Yui was about to find herself asleep in the backseat.

When you arrived in the parking garage by Bokutos apartment. You unceremoniously took his wrist and plopped Bokutos hand back in his own personal bubble.

You carefully undid Yuis car seat buckles and carried her in your arms. Bokuto was waiting by the elevator and when you got there pressed the button.

You didn’t talk until he showed you into his apartment so you could put Yui to bed. He looked on through the entryway of Yui’s bedroom and the domestic act made your heart speed up, if only by a little.

'Wife, wife, wife, wife’ you chanted in your head. You knew by this point when there was no one with him at the bar, no one at home with Yui, and no one waiting up for him at his apartment, that there was a nine in ten chance that no, he did not have a wife, but in all honesty the thought he might was the only thing keeping you sane.

You walked out with Bokuto sliding to the side. Patting Bokuto on the chest you started your goodbyes before his interruption.

“You can stay if you want!”

You stood there with a weird look on your face, kinda in the middle of a pout and a grimace, just staring. The sudden outburst had definitely caught you off guard.

“I-I mean..” You trailed off trying to think of any excuse.

“You don’t have to I…”

You cut him off with an outburst of your own.

“What about your wife!”

You looked up from your eyes spot looking down at his chest.

He burst out laughing.

“Huh? Huh? Wh-what!?” You sputtered trying to find out what was so goddamn funny.

“W-wife!” He breathed between laughs.

You felt stupid to say the very least. No, stupid was an understatement, it was more like humiliation with a touch of moronic. You knew he didn’t have a wife! Why were you so nervous about spending the night anyway!? You knew you wouldn’t allow him to do anything and he definitely didn’t seem the type to take advantage of you.

His laughing died down and he began to explain himself.

“I’m not married [name], I’ve never been and not thinking about it anytime soon.”

“Oh. Oh I see.” You looked down at your shoe.

“The invitation for spending the night is still up for grabs! I know you’re apartment is pretty far away! I’ll drive you home in the morning!”

You had to admit it did sound tempting. The walk home would take at least 30 minutes. It was dark so it was very dangerous seeing as it was almost 11 p.m.

“Actually I don’t think I’d allow you walk home anyways [Name]! It’s so dark out! You might get hurt!”

You sighed and said a soft 'yes’.

“Great! My room is that one!” He said pointing two door down.

“Bokuto, don’t you..” But your protests were silenced by him walking away.

You had wanted to ask if he didn’t have a guest room you could sleep in. 

'Apparently not’

You went to the bathroom and took your hair out of your bun. You were wearing a plaid button up and jeans. You figured you could just wear that even though it would be uncomfortable. You took out you contacts and took your glasses out of your purse.

Walking into Bokutos room, it wasn’t really what you were expecting. It had a nice light green and beige color palette and all the lights were a nice dimmed hazy orange. It would have been quite peaceful if it wasn’t for Bokuto with only his boxer briefs on lounging in the middle of the bed.

His eyes perked open but it was obvious he was tired.

“[Name] there are some of my t shirts in the dresser. You can wear that.”

You noticed his lopsided grin right away and scowled.

'Damn him!’

“T-turn away.”

You had no idea why you were being so nervous. It wasn’t like you were gonna sleep with him in a sexual sense and even if your were, you prided yourself on your ability to not blush or be timid during the act.

He covered his eyes with his hands and you turned your back to him as you started unbuttoning your shirt. You usually slept in a sport bra or with no bra but there was no chance in hell you were gonna sleep without one tonight.

You slid your shirt off your shoulders and peeked over your shoulder seeing that his hand was still over his eyes. Satisfied you quickly unbuttoned your jeans and slid them off.

“Oh ho ho! I didn’t know [Name] was a thong girl.”

'Goddammit! You should’ve known he would’ve watched you!’

“Shut up.” You snapped back.

He was relentless however retorting with a “It’s such a delight too, seeing how nice your butt is”

You could feel yourself grow red from his obvious flirting. You had been told by many partners how they liked your ass. Those comments however paled in comparison to Bokutos.

You quickly took your jeans off with haste trying your hardest to not bend over and give him a full view of your tiny underwear.

'Damn Victoria and her damn Secrets! Damn them all to hell!’

You quickly bent over and grabbed the first t shirt that looked like it would cover your ass enough. Slipping it on, you crawled into bed and Bokuto turned off the light. You put a pillow in between the both of you, saying that if the pillow was moved when you woke up he’d have hell to pay.

Bokuto tried to make small talk as you lay in bed with him but in all honesty you just wanted him to shut up and go to sleep. You had work in 9 hours and you’d like to get there as soon as possible. You felt embarrassed still from all his obvious leering and sexual comment. They weren’t unwelcome per say. It just made you feel like he wanted something from you. Or that he thought you were spending the night for any other reason besides your own safety. You scolded yourself for thinking so lowly of him. 

Eventually you started to hear light snoring and with that you were asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH so this is part two. 
> 
> Things get like...well awkward...and steamy. 
> 
> I already have like half of chapter three ready but idk when i will actually get around to uploading that (more then likely tomorrow)
> 
> im sorry these chapters are so long i really am sorry

You woke up at the ass crack of dawn and saw, what you might believe to be, the best thing you've laid eyes on. Laying beside you cuddling with the pillow was none other then Bokuto. He was only in his boxers and, seeing as it was only 5 in the morning, you decided to 'examine' his physique. He had an average build, nothing too big or too small.

"Oh God is that a six pack?"

"Hmm.." Bokuto moved around and you realized you might have said that out loud. Hoping he didn't wake up you flipped yourself and faced away form him.

Unfortunately luck was not on your side as Bokuto proceeded to prop himself up on his elbow giving a simple "Yea it is"  
When you didn't respond, mostly form embarrassment, he continued. 

"I work very hard for it. And I train everyday."

"I-is that so! You reply, stuttering despite yourself.

"Yep indeedy!" 

You turn over to face him and see what, you might believe to be, the new best thing you've laid eyes on. His hair.

His hair had fallen out form his usual owl horned up do, framing his face gorgeously. It's whitish grey coloring was mixed in with black and he looked like a model.   
'Might wanna re think your career to male model Bokuto.' You thought.   
You gaped at him and he smirked.

"I would say 'like what you see?' But I think I already know the answer to that." 

With that you gave a half hearted punch to his chest and he whisper screamed in mock pain. 

"What time you gotta be at work, Boss Lady?" He asked laying back down on his back. 

"10. Also you don't have to call me that." You replied. 

"But you're the boss!" He responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

How he could go from flirty and a practical sex God to silly and childish, you had no clue. 

You swung your legs over the side of the bed and checked your phone. 5:39.   
What you were supposed to do until Bokuto asked to drive you home you had no idea. Suddenly your stomach did an audible grumble. 

"Hungry?" He asked format he other side of the bed.

"Yeah." You said as it dawned on you had only consumed lemonade in the past 12 hours. 

"I'll make breakfast." You offered, even though you didn't know the mans cooking capabilities, you assumed from the items he was usually buying that they were very limited. 

"You're the best." Bokuto gave a crooked smile. 

"Yeah yeah." You shrugged off his compliment and strolled into the kitchen. You shuffled around for ingredients to the only thing you had learned how to cook before moving into your own place.  
Pancakes.

'Good thing it's a breakfast food.' You thought. Bokuto, surprisingly, had everything for simple pancakes at his house. He even has some strawberries to put on top. 

As you busied yourself with pancakes you could hear a thud and then the sound of footsteps and a door opening. Bokuto walked into the kitchen and froze.   
You realized you were still wearing his t shirt and absolutely no pants. You blushed but continued looking at him. 

He had on a cream sweater with his volleyball teams logo and name on it. He still had his purple boxer briefs on and only one sock.  
You both stood there, you with frying pan about to put Bokuto's pancakes on the plate, staring. It was just like how they described in those romance novels your aunt was obsessed with. Time stood still and the world got hazy, as if you two were the only ones in the entire universe.

His cough brought you slamming into reality. How did you not noticed he looked away? Did he think you were a creep for staring at him? 

As thoughts raced though your head and you wondered if he could see the smoke coming out of your ears, Bokuto was blushing. Hard. 

Had you not realized this you probably would have still been flustered out of your mind, but there he was feeling the same thing you felt and being utterly red faced by it. You smiled at him to hopefully alleviate some tension that had grown in the air. 

"Want some pancakes?" You asked trying your hardest to give your best 'loving grim'.

"Oh of course I do!"

"I hope three is enough." You said plopping them down on a green plate. You started to cook yours and he thanked you for the food. He ate like a wild animal and was almost done when you sat down to eat yours. You put some sliced strawberries on it, thanked the food, and chowed down. Although, at a much slower rate then Bokuto. 

By the time both of you were done and had cleaned up it was almost 7 a.m. You both decided to watch TV and you saw the likeness between your mornings with Tadashi and your mornings with Bokuto. Except when you slept over at Tadashi-kuns house Tsukishima was alway there hovering around making remarks about you did and what you wanted to watch. 

With Bokuto there wasn't an annoying roommate. There wasn't any snide remark about how your love for American films was "dorky". You assumed it was a cultural thing. After all in America many people get picked on for liking Japanese shows.  
You asked if you could watch the English movie channel. 

"You're fluent in English?"

"Huh? Of course I am i was born in America!"

"What! Really!? How come I never knew!?"

"Well my name is quite western. And I call most of my older friends by their first name. I let almost anyone call me by my first an because I'm not use to being called by my surname yet. The list of 'obvious reasons why [name] is from America' really goes on and on"

"But you're so good at Japanese! And you use honorifics!"

"Well I'm still a citizen of Japan and I have lived here for almost seven years."

"That's so cool! English is hard! It was by far my worst subject in school."

You were amused by his behavior finding out about your western roots. Mostly no one cared or was turned off by it. Only did little children find it as amusing as he did.

"Yes yes it's very cool."

As another hour ticked by as the two of you made small talk that lead to Bokuto learning some much needed information about you. 

He learned that you didn't really drink anything but wine and when you did it was at weddings. That lead to you talking about your own dreams for marriage.

"I don't really want to get married until I get a paid internship."

"Huh? Why?" Bokuto asked but then continued before you could answer him properly.

"Oh I see! [Name] just wants to snag a nice older lawyer, is that it? You're so smart [Name], not going after horny college boys. Waiting to catch the big fish!"  
He made a motion with his arms and hands portraying someone reeling a freshly caught fish in.

You laugh. "Of course not! I don't think I could ever marry someone in my profession! Most lawyers are complete assholes. I mean if any of the future lawyers in my classes are any indication." You give a fake cough. "Tsukishima." And then another equally fake cough.

Bokuto laughs. But it was different this time. It wasn't an airy laugh or a tipsy whimsical laugh, it was hearty and deep and guttural. You wondered if laughs could be sexy.

"Tsukishima isn't that much of an asshole. I mean he can definitely be an asshole. To like everyone. Oh! Except Yamaguchi! Yah he's not that mean to Yamaguchi! Not any more at least! Like when we were in high school..."

"You knew them in high school!?" You cut him off.

"Oh! Yah I met almost all my good friends back in high school! Like Kuroo and Kenma went to a school in Tokyo together and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went to school out in the country somewhere!" 

"How'd you all meet?"

"We all played volleyball! Really exciting right!? Except only I went on to play professionally! Isn't that cool!? Well Hinata and Kageyama are on that other team but I never really talked to them....they're like geniuses man!"

"Oh yah? Tell me about them." You continued to humor the conversation if only because you enjoyed hearing him get fired up about something. 

"Well! Hinata use to be this really short little shrimp kid when he was a first year! But then we I saw their game on TV when Tsukishima and Hinata and Kageyama and Yamaguchi were all third years and I'll tell you something that kid grew! He could still jump insanely high though! He was almost as tall as Tsukishima! It was incredible! He truly became an ace after that! I wouldn't chalk it all up to his height though! True he grew to be almost 190 centimeters tall but that jumping power only grew with it!"

"Ah I see. How about Kageyama?"

"Let me tell you something! Kid did a complete three sixty on all of us! He use to be like this" Bokuto proceeded to make a deep scowling face "and then he went to this!" He made the same face.

You giggled and told him "That's the same face, idiot!"

"No it not!" He insisted. "Kageyama had the brightest in his eyes! The brightness that only comes when you belong to something!"

"I've never known you to be so profound in your words Bokuto." You teased and he pouted. Well that is if a 27 year old man could pout.

"I'll have you know I am very profound withe my words! Just the other day at practice I was like WHOOSH then POW and then BAM!"

"I'm sure you were Bokuto"

Just then you got a phone call from work. It was only 8:30 you had plenty of time before you shift. You hoped nothing had gone wrong and they needed you immediately. You were having fun. "Hello?" 

"Hi [Name] it's Tsukishima. I'm filling in for Yamaguchi today he's hungover as all hell."

"Oh ok. He was suppose to come in a tad early today. Anyways if that's all you need them tell Yamaguchi I said feel better!"

"Wait. Some girl is here saying she wants to fill in for you today. Says she's in crisis mode and needs to work?" He tone became questioning as if he was relaying information he had just heard. 

"Ahh yes Yachi is there. Tell her I said feel better and she can rise over fore any time she needs. How long does she want to work?"

You hear some muffles before Yachi is on the phone and you can hear her on the verge of tears. 

"[N-name] I need to work as long as you'll let me! I know I'm not the best manager! But there's a lot of people here to help me and..." 

You cut her off. "Yachi you're a great manager don't beat yourself up! You can work for me as long as you need just feel better and get your mind off whatever it is that's bothering you. I can't promise you tomorrow however I need money to!"

You hear an airy laugh on the end that signals you that live calmed her down, at least enough where she won't start bawling in her morning meeting.

"Thanks [Name]! I'll talk to you tomorrow! Enjoy your day!"

She hangs up the phone and you put it down and sigh.

"Assuming you got the day off?"

"Yah Yachi wants to work for me. She always gets so worked up and to get her mind off it she works over time. You can't say no to it either or she starts bawling. She'll ask to work with no pay and everything. Probably why she got a management position so fast."

"Huh I've never heard of someone getting relief form working of all things. Well at least not someone that works at a supermarket."

You elbow him in the ribs and laugh. "Hey the supermarket isn't a bad gig! You don't get a lot of paid time off but the pay is pretty high for management positions." 

"Ah I see." Bokuto says as he stares blankly at the ceiling.

You look at him and preach your knees up against your chest. Resting your head on your knees you look up at him. 

"[Name]? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why you you call Yamaguchi 'Tada-kun'?"

"Huh?" You stare at him like he just grew two more heads.

When he doesn't say anything you start talking.

"Well when I first came to Tokyo for college I didn't really know anyone or anything. When I got the job at the supermarket I barely passed the Japanese test. With almost all the Japanese I knew I asked Tadashi-kun to tutor me. He was starting his first year of university too. He wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. We instantly clicked. Maybe a bit too much." You laugh as you continue. "I had a bit of a crush on him for maybe a year or two. But then wrote if off as my overreacting to his kindness. That was ages ago however. The nickname spawned from me teasing my crush. No biggie. It kinda just stuck."

"Don't you think people will get the impression you still like him?" There was something off about his tone of voice. It sounded...sad? Disappointed? You had no idea to be honest. His head was cupped by his hands looking at the ground. 

"What? Bokuto you must be stupid."

He looks up in surprise.

"If Tadashi can float around calling Tsukishima a sickeningly sweet name like 'Tsukki' why can't if I do the same for my first friend in Tokyo?"

You cup his head in your hands and look him the eyes. He's looking at you now. Not really in the eyes more like the nose. He drinks in how his t shirt hangs on your body stopping right at the mid thigh and you're propped on your knees, just looking at his eyes. 

You can tell its a bit too much but you don't want to stop. It's not like you really can either. He hadn't styled his hair into that ridiculous up do either and you find one of you hands timidly running through his locks.

'They're soft!?' 

You subconsciously lean in closer as he does, the same hazy feeling like you two are the only ones in the world.

If only that were true.

You hear a loud bang of the door down the hall. The spell immediately broken by the pitter patter of little feet on hardwood. Bokuto instantly tenses up and flops on top of you.  
You're now effectively under him and his shirt has risen up showing the front of your panties. The small sound of tiny feet come to a halt at the front of the couch.

'Oh god kill me now. Let me have a heart attack and die right now!' 

You realize how this must look. Especially to a little girl. Your daddy with his hands on either side of a women you only know as 'Boss Lady' with said women's fists clutching your dads t shirt. Her panties are on full display and they are both blushing like mad.   
Of course your paranoid mind did not take into account that the girl is three.

"Can I have some food?" She appears to be sleepy wiping her eyes with one hand and holding a bear in the other. 

"Of-of course sweetie.." Bokuto trails off and starts muttering incoherent gibberish. 

"Do you want pancakes!?" You almost yell out of nervousness. 

The girls eyes light up like her dad just told her she could have a puppy.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!" Yui begins to jump up and down and into the kitchen.

"That was close" Bokuto sighs and rests his forehead on yours in an insane act of bravery. You know he's glad you didn't get caught. But...But the irrational side, the side you were supposed to have left behind with your teenage years, told you otherwise.  
'Was it a close call on kissing me!? Does he not want to kiss me!?' The thought seemed absurd and quite insecure, but you couldn't push back the feeling that he was talking about something else. 

You placed two pancakes on Yui's plate and gave her the maple syrup. You made small talk with her as her dad was in the shower. 

"So Yui what do you like to do?"

"I like to color! And draw!"

"Ah I see! Would you like to become an artist?"

"No! I want to be a pilot of a plane so I can go a lot of places!"

"That's a very nice dream to have Yui."

The small talk lead to her asking you questions. 

"What's your actual name Boss Lady?"

"[Full Name]. But you can just call me Boss Lady if you'd prefer."

"Hmm I like your first name a lot! No one around here is named anything like that!" 

You giggle. Mainly at how fast she was able to figure out your name wasn't a tradition name for Japan.

"You can call me by my first name, Yui. As long as I can call you by yours."

"Deal!" The small girl said sticking out he rand for you to shake. It was sticky but you didn't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH this took way longer then expected.
> 
> Also this chapter was a pain in my ass to write HOLY
> 
> I want to write more of Yui so ill probs try and write a bunch of her in the next chapter.
> 
> this chapter was longer then i wanted it to be too. This chapter is longer then some of my one shots sooo this fanfiction will be a monster by the time im done with it. (which wont be anytime soon)
> 
> a lot happens in this chapter and jsut...it was this close to being smut i swear.
> 
> Enjoy your read! Thanks to everyone who has been leaving kudos as well! Im so eternally grateful! This fanfiction also has like 100+ hits and gAH im so happy thank you all!

When Bokuto stepped out of the bathroom connected to his bedroom he was in actual clothes. A fact you were both relieved and disappointed by. 

He wore a navy button up with a long black cardigan with black capris rolled up just a tad. 

'He looks ready for a date' you found yourself thinking.

"How do I look?" He asked and did a quick twirl.

You giggled as he cardigan whirled around him. 

"You look quite tantalizing" you replied with a wink.  
His eyebrows seemed to go up to his hairline and you stifled a laugh.

"Well I guess we should get you home!" He said with a smile. 

You however were not smiling. You really didn't want to go home, but at the same time felt as though you'd intruded into their personal and home life enough. 

"I guess so..." you got quieter as there sentence progressed.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" He asked, his back to you as you slipped on his old jeans. You were wearing a pair of his briefs and one of his button up shirts. Come to think of it the only thing you were wearing that belonged to you was your bra and socks. 

"Don't want you looking like a mess!" is the reasoning he had given for letting you borrow almost an entire outfit.

“Yeah I have second shift, from 4 to 11.” you replied looking away as you zipped up his jeans.

For some reason ever since the scene on the couch you couldn't seem to look at him straight in the eyes. He was too radiant for your eyes to handle in large doses. Kinda like you were staring at the sun. 

“Awe, that’s too bad! It’s Sunday so that’s the day me and the Bro Brigade go mini golfing!”

You openly gaped at him. What the hell was ‘The Bro Brigade’? Why were they going minigolfing? Why was minigolf a tradition!?

With your silence Bokuto felt the need to continue. 

“It’s a lot of fun! I have practice on Monday mornings bright and early so I can't consume any alcohol except Friday and Saturday. Those are the bar days. The rest of the days are fun stuff Yui can come to.”

“Yui comes to the bar anyways.”

“Yah but that’s only when Tanaka is there to watch her. Any other time i have to get a babysitter.”

You two had migrated into the bathroom as Bokuto fixed his hair into his signature up do. You were surprised how he had mastered the art of getting his hair to stick straight up so perfectly.

The drive back to your place was nothing special.

Except Bokuto was driving and still let his hand rest on your thigh. 

You wanted to think something of this act. Like it was some sign of something else happening. You quickly tried to push any thoughts that he had any sort of attraction to you out of the car window. 

It was ludicrous to believe such a nice, funny, and handsome man was interested in you. You had only had one boyfriend since moving to Japan and it didn't last long at all. Not that you minded, he was more or less a rebound off Tadashi after you dismissed your feelings for him. 

It turns out that Bokuto isn't the...safest driver. When you reach the intersection right before your complex he makes such a sharp turn that you think you might fly out of the window. 

Bokuto parked the car and got out with you. 

“Thanks for driving me Bokuto. You’re a real help”

You walked over towards the parking garage elevator but were stopped by a tug at your sleeve.

“Bokuto what-”

“[Name] I...” 

He wasn't looking at you. You froze and stared at him, his entire face hidden from view from how downcast it was.

After several moments of silence you spoke up “You...?”

Hand still grasping your sleeve he blurted out “I want you to come to the bar again!”

“Bokuto can't Kuroo be your designated driver. I have Saturday classes until 7 anyways.”

He looked utterly dejected at your words, you felt like you said something wrong. Which may not be a wrong assumption to make.

“N-not as a DD...” he paused and looked up at you, locking eyes. You felt an annoying presence in your chest from how determined he looked. “A-as a date!” 

You physically reeled back. His grip tightened on your sleeve as you looked at him, you were sure you were wearing some sort of stupid face. One probably a mix of dumbfounded and shocked. 

To think that all those thoughts you had pushed out the car window would hit you all at once right again. It almost blew the wind right out of you.

“I-I’ll try and be there at 7:30!” You cringed with how loud your voice sounded when you gave your answer.

You felt your cheeks burn red as he looked up at you with a face resembling that his daughter wore when you asked if she wanted pancakes this morning. 

“Great!” he said releasing his death grip on your sleeve. “Don’t be late!” 

When you arrived at your apartment you plopped your phone and keys on the table beside the door and got ready for your classes. They started in almost 3 hours! 

After your bath you decided to just put back on the clothes Bokuto had lended you. No use in doing more laundry than necessary. 

As you buttoned up the blue collared shirt, you caught a whiff of something you could only describe as Bokuto. It smelled like trees.

You vaguely remembered the faint scent from this morning on the couch. The thought made your cheeks heat up. 

You found yourself recalling this memory a lot as your two classes droned on. Barely able to concentrate you groaned as you checked the list of assignments for the semester. 

You had completely forgotten about that paper due two weeks from now. It was only 3 pages and on a broad topic. It would still take time and research however. 

By the time your second class finished, a tad later than expected, it was almost 7:30.

You found yourself at The Crow’s Nest at 7:45 only to find Bokuto almost in tears at the usual booth.   
“Oh thank God you are here [Name]!” Kuroo greeted you as you watched the sorry sight before you. “Desperate over there was convinced you weren't coming”

“Sorry, my class ran a bit late.”

“Bokuto! She’s here bro!” Kuroo announced as you sat down beside him. 

With the notion of you arriving Bokuto raised his head and gaped at you. You put your hand on his and smiled. 

“I came Bokuto, you can stop your sniveling.”

“[Name]!” He took your hand and held it looking at you. 

“I can't fucking watch this.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and took a sip of alcohol.

“Just drink your beer Tsukki.” Kuroo said.

“Where’s Tada-kun?” You asked just now noticing his absence. Bokuto’s grip on your hand tightens by a minuscule amount.

“I put him on an alcohol ban for days where he has work in the mornings.” Tsukishima responded peering over drink before taking another long swig.

“Bokuto you're not drinking tonight?” You ask seeing as he only has a can of soda with no alcohol.

“Nope! I wanna be sober as all hell for our date!”

Kuroo almost spit his drink all over the table. “D-date!? Bro you didn't tell me that!” 

“If this is a date what in the literal fuck are you doing at The Crow's Nest?” Tsukishima added.

“Bros, this is where we always hang out!” You giggle at his whiny tone. The sweaty iron grip he has on your hands has yet to let up. 

“Yah but bro, she’s not part of the brigade she is your date” Kuroo scolded.

Promptly twenty minutes later the two of you were told to go somewhere else, orders via “The Bro Brigades Second in Command: Kuroo”. Yui had again been left in the care of Tanaka, who said he’d watch her until 12.

Walking down the street Bokuto refused to either look at you or let go of your hand. You were debating on asking if something was wrong, but honestly it felt nice walking leisurely down the sidewalk holding Bokuto’s hand like this.

Even if his hand was sweaty and the grip was definitely too tight.

“[Name]...thanks for coming out with me..” Bokuto spoke up still not looking at you. HIs ears were practically glowing red.

You heat up at his words, the same feeling bubbling up in your chest. You halt all movement. 

He jolts and almost loses his grip on you hand before coming to a stop. 

“[Name] what...”

“Thank you!” You almost shout. You curse once again your habit of becoming loud when nervous.

He opens his mouth to speak when you cut him off continuing.

“Thank you for asking me out! I really like spending time with you!” You hadn't noticed you’d screwed your eyes shut or clenched your fist, an act you were sure Bokuto was feeling in his hand right now, until you peeked one eye open to look up at him. 

He looked like you had just told him the answer to a million dollar question. Maybe you had.

He let go out your hand, and with surprising speed and power, picked you up in a hug and swung you around.

“Bokuto!” You shrieked in his ear and he didn't stop, squeezing around you tighter as he spun in circles.

He set you down on the ground and gave you a smile so bright you didn't even realize it was nighttime.

“[Name], you make me so happy!” He said through breathless laughter.

Another fluttery feeling in your chest, but unlike all the other times it wasn't fleeting, instead stayed in the hyperactive rhythm.

You felt giddy. You couldn't say you'd ever felt this kind of happy since moving to Tokyo. You definitely hadn’t felt it for any boys here, even for the long while you had liked Tadashi.

“Bokuto” you grinned up at him, not being able to hide your smile “You’re amazing.”

Grinning at each other like idiots he took your hand, the pair of you continued to walk through the mostly deserted area of Tokyo.

The two of you talked about each other, telling jokes and laughing, while walking aimlessly through the streets. 

Eventually falling on the more nightlife side of Tokyo, you and Bokuto decided to stop and grab a bite to eat. 

“I’ve never had conveyor belt sushi before” you had admitted to him as you walked by a restaurant.

“Then we have to go there!” he said as he had dragged you in.

You were never the biggest fan of sushi but as Bokuto talked excitedly about how cool the conveyor belts were, you didn't seem to mind it.

It was approaching ten o'clock as the two of you made your way outside the restaurant.

Bokuto took your hand and intertwined your fingers, swinging your arms slightly as the two of you made your way back to The Crow’s Nest.

“[Name], I had so much fun!” He boomed as the two of you came closer to the quaint bar.

“Bokuto, you're suppose to say that after the date.” You chuckled at his facial expression. 

He stopped the two of you and looked in your eyes, you felt a tad nervous under his intimidating gaze.

Under the streetlamps dim glow you could see his face was serious contorted in a fashion that made it seem like he was thinking hard about something.

“Don't stress yourself too hard Bokuto. You might pop a vessel.” You said with a laugh as he stood with that same face for a solid two minutes.

HIs face contorted into one resembling that of an owl, his mouth in an ‘o’ shape and his ridiculous eyebrows up to his hairline. He looked at you for a solid couple seconds before blurting out “Spend the night with me!”

“Why Bokuto it’s only our first date” you said in a mocking tone, wiggling your finger at him.

He chuckled awkwardly and looked at the ground red in the face. You could tell he was embarrassed, you hadn't meant to make him feel that way you were only kidding. In fact you really, really wanted to spend another night in his bed. 

“Bokuto...I would like nothing more than to spend the night with you.” You said earnestly, putting the hand that wasn't be held on his shoulder.

He hooted and hollered jumping up and down saying he was so excited to be able to actually hold you in his sleep. 

You blushed at his loud declaration. Especially considering it was in the middle of the sidewalk.

The walk back to The Crow’s Nest was nothing special. Talking, hand holding, and laughing, just as you had done the entire night. Something was different in Bokuto’s face however, he looked happier, something you didn't think possible after he declared his happiness every five minutes. But if he was on Cloud 9 before then he was definitely walking his way up to at least Cloud 12 at this point.

When you walked in Tsukishima and Kuroo were nowhere to be found. Going upstairs and picking up an asleep Yui, you and Bokuto made you way to his car.

“You know I haven't had a girlfriend in 4 years?” Bokuto asked in genuinely questioning tone.

HIs hand made its way to your thigh and you no longer found the gesture a nuisance or an act of stupidity, you now understood that he wanted to be close to you and you accepted that notion wholeheartedly 

“Well seeing as how I assumed you had a wife, I’d say that I would have never guessed.” 

He laughed that guttural hearty laugh again and you looked at his profile. With a big grin on his face and his eyes focused on the road, you swore you had never seen him look so gorgeous.

Arriving at the parking garage beside his complex he hoisted Yui out, careful not to wake her, and lead you up to his apartment.

You watched from Yui’s bedroom door as Bokuto put her to bed, leaving a kiss on her forehead. Closing the door behind him, he turned towards you and hugged you, leaving a kiss atop your head as well. 

“Shall we?” he took your hand and walked you to his bedroom before plopping you down on his bed and flopping down beside you.

“I enjoyed myself. Tonight was too perfect, [Name].”

You rolled over on your side and looked at him. He looked back with so much admiration in his eyes you almost turned away. Almost.

“I like you a lot, Bokuto.” You quickly regretted your words, not because they were untrue but because you felt yourself become embarrassed at his doofy grin.

He smiled like you just told him he won the lottery. He looked so pleased with himself, even though you suspected he was already aware of the fact you liked him, considering you had agreed to go on a date with him in the first place. 

“I like you too, [Name], I like you a lot” he took your hand in his, intertwining your fingers and rubbing his thumb over your hand “I haven't been able to like anyone much, mainly because women don’t like single fathers, even if that single father is a professional volleyball player. The women are then even more off put when they learn I was never even in a relationship with Yui’s mother.”

He looks over at you for any hints of uncertainty, finding none he continued. 

“I saw you working at that supermarket, and it was the closest thing to love at first sight I've ever seen happen in real life. I was smitten from the moment i laid eyes on you, and i know I’m really loud and obnoxious and can be a real pain in the ass to deal with, but [Name], I really, really like you.” 

His confession left you shocked and emotional. You felt on the verge of tears as he looked at you and smiled the most sincere grin you’d ever seen. 

You smiled back, tears threatening to flow as he pulled you in for a warm embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who finally was able to get through this chapter? This took so long for me to get up and i apologize. I also apologize that this is going up at 1:30 am my time (bc all my shit goes up way too late for my liking but hey im excited to get this out)
> 
> This took maybe 5 hours to write start to finish, i have no idea how it took me a month to sit down for that amount of time a write. Regardless im really happy with how this came out and i hope everyone else is too!
> 
> Also im terrible at writing kissing scenes god help us all.
> 
> Thanks for all the love and support for when i was having family issues! it means the world to me!
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting and everyone that has left kudos and everything!

The next week went like normal, more or less. Your work life was becoming less of a hassle actually, and school was going alright. Except for the darned paper that plagued you. It was only three pages for crying out loud! You’ve done much more strenuous work in your college career. Maybe it was the fact that you had practically been living in Bokuto’s apartment the last several days. 

You learn a lot about someone after staying with them for extended periods of time. Yui was probably an angel, you had decided very early on, she rarely threw tantrums or cried and seemed genuinely happy almost 24/7. Her dad however, was a completely different story. You never knew that his job was so strenuous, or that he had mood swings. You had accompanied him to Tuesday’s practice earlier in the week, Yui in tow. What you saw was definitely not what you were expecting. 

“[Name]!” One of Bokuto’s teammates waved at you.

“Yes?” You had answered giving Yui some applesauce.

“Can you deal with a little situation?” He had asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Being brought to a slumping and disheartened Bokuto was not what you had expected. He was hunched over and muttering to himself. Sulking, you thought. You had always seen Bokuto be very giddy and excitable. You didn't know how to deal with a Bokuto that wasn’t either of those things. 

A couple of back pats and praise later he was back to his childlike excitability. The days to come staying almost exclusively at Bokutos apartment had taught you that his moods swings were very much a hassle. You didn’t want to start an argument over it either, he couldn't really help it. Maybe he could and he was just the best bullshitter of all time, who really knows or cares at this point. 

Sitting around at a bowling alley wasn't usually how you spend Thursday evenings when you didn't have work. It was usually spent studying or watching a movie maybe.

“I’m telling you dude, nipples are weird.”

“No bro, they’re awesome! Like at least we don't have them on our butts, you know?”

Kuroo and Bokuto continued on about...whatever they were saying, while you and Tadashi were getting food with Yui. 

“I think it’s a very nice change of pace for you, [Name]. It’s always nice to have someone you love, instead of holing yourself up in a room and studying all the time.” Tadashi had found it so entertaining to gush over how much time you spent with Bokuto. “You’ve always been very reclusive ever since we met. It’s nice you’re getting out more!”

“Yeah Tada-kun but I’m just nervous about his mood.” You hadn't brought up his mood swings with anyone yet and maybe since Tadashi went drinking with him he’d be able to tell you something. 

“Oh yes, Bokuto has mood swings regularly. I wouldn’t worry too much about it, he seems genuinely happy when he’s with you. You’re also great at cheering him up, so I think as long as you’re there everything should be alright.” Tadashi looked at you and continued “Take it with a grain of salt however, he’s just a friend of a friend to me.”

With Yui perched on his lap and his hand on your thigh, Bokuto looked very content with life at the moment. You leaned into his side and rested your head on his shoulder. 

“That’s disgusting.” Tsukishima felt the need to comment as he came back from bowling his set. The game was almost over and almost everyone had work tomorrow, yourself included. You also had vowed to complete your paper tomorrow, which was only proofreading and getting a citation page, you could crank that out in an hour.

You strapped Yui into her carseat and hopped in the driver's seat, Boukto blaring some nonsense music that sounded more like robots fucking. His hand almost instantly and nearly instinctively reached for your upper thigh. It didn't surprise you anymore when Bokutos hand reached it way to some part of your upper leg. By this point you were more surprised that it had not bought real estate on your thigh. 

Reaching the apartment with Yui in your arms, the same usual routine continued through most nights you weren't at work. You changed clothes from the ones that had been dumped in a designated drawer (you may or may not have claimed the bottom left drawer as your own and brought spare clothes yourself, Bokuto doesn't seem to be complaining)and plopped down on his couch to watch TV. 

“You know what’s funny [Name]?” Bokuto asked as he rubbed his hand up and down your thigh. “We haven't kissed.”

“I guess it’s odd, not a big deal though, right?”

“[Name] it totally is a huge deal! We can’t say we’re dating and then not kiss!”

You froze and looked up at him, had you been dating? How had you missed this important detail? Had he mentioned it, maybe? You scoured your brain looking for any time of him referring to you as his girlfriend. Upon finding zero evidence of this, you decided staring at him like he was stupid was the best option. 

He visibly slumped and took his hand off your leg, he put his head in his hands and muttered to himself incoherently. You’d messed up and had to act quickly, this wasn't about a missed spike this was about you, something that was seemingly very irreplaceable and important to Bokuto. This was a time of critical need for finesse and a calming attitude. So it would make sense that you say something that won't help in the slightest.

“We can date if you want!”

Bokuto looks up at you with a heartbroken expression, even if that is easy for Bokuto to achieve, it does not alleviate any of your own heart strings from being tugged. You want to cry, over the course of this blossoming relationship you found yourself caring so much for this dim witted and temperamental man. You didn't know what was going on with you really, hadn’t felt this way in a while with anyone else. You felt a strong sense of need to be close to him and comfort him, you’d go through a thousand petty mood swings, you decided. As long as you got Bokuto in your arms. One day you wished to tell him that, but today was not gonne be it as you grabbed his face between your hands and propelled him forward crashing you mouths together.

Your first kiss with Bokuto was short and rough and was over as soon as it started, acting on impulse was never really your strong suit so you pulled away after a quick peck. Your hands still sandwiched Bokutos cheeks and Bokuto quickly grabbed your waist, licked his lips, and attacked your mouth. 

This time around you were able to savor the feeling of Bokuto’s lips on yours. They weren’t chapped from him licking his lips, but there was definitely some roughness to it, or maybe it wasn't his lips, just the fervor in which his was moving his lips against yours. Have mercy the room seemed to spike a hundred degrees. You felt yourself being pushed back by your hips onto the couch as your hands went from squishing his face to grabbing his shoulders. 

Where his shoulders always this muscular? Was literally any part of a human suppose to feel this good underneath your hands? You couldn't be asked to care anymore as Bokuto allowed your hand to roam his upper body. Of course in return to your advances he licked your lips in an almost animalistic way, past the point of asking for entrance into your mouth into the realm of a polite demandance. You allowed him, parting your lips slightly and turning your head at an angle. 

As soon as your tongue touched his, you felt an embarrassing noise bubble up in your throat. This seemed to egg Bokuto on as the hands that had been parked at your waist slid up, caressing the smooth skin underneath your nightshirt. With this the same noise could be felt, this time causing Bokuto to pull away, panting.

“That’s so hot, [Name]” He looked down at you, turning on that mode where he seemed to be a total sex god instead of the uncontrollable childlike devil you usually saw him as. You were both panting, one of his hands drawing lazy patterns on your sides, and your hands migrated from his neck straight into his hair. His head found its way into your neck, nuzzling the sensitive skin. 

“Bokuto, we both have work tomorrow.” You whispered in his ear, you guess you could call yourself a master of dirty talk. He took his face out of your neck and pouted, he seemed to do that a lot for a 27 year old man. Nonetheless, he rolled off of you and padded off to his bedroom, you following suit.

It was at work the next day, stocking shelves with Yamaguchi, that you remembered he was a total gossip. 

“[Name]-chan, this is serious!” Yamaguchi whined as he poked you in the arm.

“Tada-kun, really nothing happened!” You half laughed as he continued to harass you. Really it was nothing, right? You could now somewhat safely assume that you and Bokuto were dating, but other then that you had only kissed. 

At least that's all Tadashi needed to know. 

“[Name]! You don't understand this is about the future of my nieces and nephews! What if you never get laid and never have kids, what will I do?!” Yamaguchi dramatically sighed as he packed more cans onto the shelves.

“Well I guess you and Tsukishima can always adopt.” You said cheerily, reveling in the blush that settled onto Yamaguchi's cheeks. He really was too much fun to tease. “I will also have you know I have gotten laid.”

“Not in the last century though.” Yamaguchi burst out into hysterics at his comment, almost unable to stock the shelves. 

“What’s so funny over here” Ennoshita asked coming from around the corner. 

“Nothing really Ennoshita, just that [Name] and Bokuto did naughty stuff” Tadashi tried to wiggle his eyebrow, it didn't really work.

“We really didn’t Ennoshita, Tadashi just likes to stick his nose in things halfway and then assume the rest.” You said elbowing Yamaguchi in the ribs. 

You sighed as you slumped in your chair. You had just clocked out and were admittedly too tired to really move. You checked your phone and had received a text from Bokuto (whose name in your phone had been changed to “the hunkiest man evar”). 

“I’m outside let's go” had been sent two minutes ago and you were quite worried that maybe someone had kidnapped Bokuto and were now after you. With all the correct grammar and such.

You proceeded with caution outside of the store after wishing everyone a nice evening and thanking them for the hard work. You turned the corner, expecting to maybe see an axe murderer, but were greeted with the usual “Bro Brigade” (admittedly having to call them that made your mouth sour, like drinking expired milk) all talking like normal. 

“Who took Bokuto’s phone?” You cut to the chase as soon as you were in earshot. Instead of getting an answer however, you were almost tackled by Bokuto, being picked up and twirled around. Shrieking in his ear didn't seem to help matters either.

“B-Bokuto put me down!” You screamed, attracting some attention from passersby. You weren't sure why you even tried to ask to be put down, he did this almost every time you saw him and never once did he actually let you go when asked.

“[Name]!” Bokuto yelled once you were put down. Couldn't he be normal and just give a simple greeting? Then again, the word “simple” wasn't really in Bokutos vocabulary.

“Bokuto if you could not yell out in the middle of the sidewalk that would be just fabulous.” Tsukishima commented, scrolling through Bokuto’s phone. You probably should have guessed he'd be the one to text so proper. 

“Ah c’mon Tsukki, he's just greeting the lady” Kuroo said as he leaned his elbow on Tsuishima’s shoulder. Tsukishima promptly shooed it away.

“What are you guys doing out in the front of the store?” You asked trying your hardest to shoo Bokutos hand away from areas they really shouldn't be in public. 

“We’ve come to rescue you, your highness” Bokuto bowed regally, Kuroo mimicking him at his side.

“They wanna get smashed.” Tsukishima threw Bokutos phone at him as he fixed his messenger bag. 

“Guys i really have to finish my paper tonight. Maybe tomorrow after it's all turned in.” You looked at Bokuto hoping he wouldn't be upset. Your prayers were seemingly answered as Bokuto looked at you blankly. That was better than immediate moping right?

Kuroo whispered something in his ear and Bokutos face immediately fell.

“You don't want to go with us?” Bokuto said, words coming out mumbled. 

“It's not that I don't want to it's that I can't Bokuto.” You hoped he’d understand, or at least not drag you somewhere and make you fail an important paper. “You know that if i didn't have to finish my paper I’d go with you.”

“You mean it” he lifted his head and looked at you. He was acting childish and you knew you were more or less enabling it, to be honest it was kind of cute.

“I really do” You answered looking up at him. You hope you were conveying the proper expression on your face. One that showed how much you truly meant that.

It was at home twenty minutes after you had turned in your essay that you began to think. You thought about the situation your love life had found itself in, it was no longer shriveled up and on life support, but born anew and growing steadily. Your life had been getting smoother and you felt better about yourself. Maybe this is where some old lady is supposed to say “a girl in love is the most tender and beautiful”, and just maybe the old lady is right. Possibly. You definitely had a lot of work to do on yourself, you having always striven to better any aspect you felt flawed, but at this point in time you felt calm with your existence, like maybe having someone that liked you made it easier to like yourself.

Whatever the case may be on that front, you knew if Bokuto sent you one more goddamn selfie you might scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending totally made it sound like this was the last chapter but trust me!! we are far from the end!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ok someone should probably take my writing privileges away. 
> 
> I changed the rating bc this chapter got WOAH BOY
> 
> i didn't really expect to actually write that this chapter, or really for this chapter to be so long in general. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys my sin!

The next day you awoke to a text from Bokuto stating he “had 2 b let in like...rn”, dragging yourself out of the comfortable sheets you called Bokuto as you approached your door. 

“[Name]! Thank Jesus you answered!” Bokuto shouted into the phone. It was so early, how could he be so lively? 

“What’s the problem Bokuto?” You asked quickly, you just woke up and had no time for his hyper active nonsense at the same time the sun got up.

“The front lobby lady says we can't come up without you coming down to get us. Something about it being too early.” 

“I’m coming Bokuto, hold on.” You reassured him as you hung up. You put on pants and walked out, not bothering to put on shoes. When you arrived downstairs you assured the front desk manager that he was with you and apologized for the trouble. 

Both Yui and Bokuto were almost shaking with excitement as the three of you took the elevator up to your floor. 

“Boss Lady! Daddy says we’re going to the park!” Yui bounced up and down in your entryway as you helped her take off her shoes. 

“Oh? Is that so?” You gave a look to Bokuto, and he gave one right back, daring you to dash his daughter dreams. You didn't think even you were able to get past making his daughter cry. “And just what are we gonna do at the park, Yui?”

Her face appeared to light up as you asked her about her favorite activities and playground equipment. 

“Boss Lady?” Yui pulled on your sleeve and looked up at you. “Can you make me breakfast?”

“All i know how to make is pancakes sweetie. Is that alright?” You asked, even if you knew it would be alright, the child would eat almost anything.

Her face lit up again at the prospect of more pancakes. “Of course, Boss Lady!”

“You know, I wholeheartedly blame you for her use of Boss Lady” You said as Yui ate pancakes at your small dining room table. She was messy, but by three year old standards not so much. Your dining room table lives another day.

“Oh yeah?” Bokuto snaked his arm around your waist and nuzzled your neck. You felt comfortable and calm in his arms, almost like you belonged there. “Well I blame you for her nagging me at five in the morning to go see you, not that I don't want to.” He had turned on his Incredibly Sexy God Like Voice and you could possibly melt right then and there. He took your earlobe between his teeth and sucked, even though his daughter was in the next room? This guy was either really horny or had absolutely no shame. The facts were weighed out as you were hoisted onto the countertop and you came to the conclusion, as your lips were sealed together, that it was both.

“Daddy!” Yui nearly shouted from the other side of the kitchen door. You pulled away from Bokuto’s eager mouth and tried to push him off, just so you weren't seen in such a position by his daughter. No such luck found you however as he quickly went from trying to kiss you to nibbling the juncture of your neck.

“Daddy!” Yui came bursting through the door, sticking and messy from pancake syrup. “Daddy?” Yui questioned, still standing in the doorway. You were absolutely certain your face was a million shades of red, Bokuto lighting sucking on your neck wasn't helping anything. 

“Is daddy sleepy or something?” Yui began walking over to your spot on the counter sitting in the barstool right beside the counter you were perched on. Just as you were about to answer however, Bokuto gave a sharp bite on your shoulder. You let out a sound that probably made you sound like a bird, and then softly whimpered as he licked and kissed the bite, it was sure to leave some semblance of a mark. 

“Boss Lady, are you ok?” Yui pulled your sleeve, and you felt Bokuto smirk against your skin. Little cheeky bastard. You gave a sharp tug to his horned hair.

“Ow! [Name]! That’s seriously rude!” Bokuto rubbed his head and pouted at you, you stuck out your tongue and fixed your shirt so the hickey would not be exposed to his daughter. 

“Daddy is just being silly sweetheart. Are you done with your pancakes?”

`

You and Bokuto sat on a bench, watching Yui play in the sand a few feet away. The breeze twirled around you and the flowers smelled nice. It was mildly hot, seeing as it was mid spring, and you regretted wearing a button up. You reasoned you had to, seeing as when you had checked yourself in the mirror before getting dressed there was already a dark mark on upper half of your shoulder. 

Bokuto’s arms were sprawled out on the bench, similar to how they were at the bowling alley. You laid your head on his shoulder and breathed deep, catching a whiff Bokuto’s weird yet captivating scent. You thought back to the first time you’d caught a whiff of his scent and how much more attractive it had made him. You believed that if you thought about it almost anything having to do with Bokuto could be considered attractive. 

“[Name]?” Bokuto peered down at you, he must have said something.

“Yes, Bokuto?” You rubbed your eye a little bit, trying to get yourself awake while still keeping your eye makeup in tact. 

“I was just asking why you didn't call me by my first name.” Bokuto looked at his daughter playing with another kid a couple feet away.

“Huh?” You said unintelligently, geez for a law student you must sound dumb half the time.

“Huh?” He met your eyes and looked stunned, as if he didn't know what he'd just asked. You reasoned that it wouldn't be weird to call him by his first name, you were dating after all, but there lied the problem. You didn't know his first name.   
“What even is your first name Bokuto?” You looked at him and immediately realized it was the wrong thing to say. He looked absolutely traumatized, and his posture and overall demeanor became sour in an instant. “Bokuto, I’m sorry, what's the matter?” You quickly tried to alleviate the tension in the air, Bokuto seemed to be able to make the atmosphere whatever he wanted, but it looked like you weren't gonna find out.

The walk to your apartment was overwhelmingly awkward. The rest of the time at the park had been spent with Bokuto moping about, mumbling to himself as you sat fidgeting in your side of the bench. It went on like that for at least thirty minutes before Yui insisted on getting something to eat, Bokuto obliging almost immediately. 

Walking down the street both you and Bokuto each help onto one of Yui’s hand, the small girl skipping in between the two of you completely oblivious to the tension. You wanted to think that Bokuto was being silly, he most definitely was being silly and just happened to be really good at guilt tripping people, but part of you wanted to feel like it actually was your fault. Maybe he had told you or you had heard his name somewhere before, but you didn't watch volleyball. Maybe if you actually watched any professional volleyball you'd know his first name. That’s right! You could look it up!

Sitting down in the restaurant you ordered drinks and pulled out your phone, oblivious to the weird looks Bokuto happened to be giving you. Typing in ‘Bokuto’ his full name quickly popped up.

“Koutarou?” You said to yourself, Bokuto perked up and piped out a ‘yeah?’. You looked up, startled that you'd said his name out loud. “N-nothing! I was just looking at your name.”

“You looked up my name?” He looked at you, were his eyes always so big?

“Uh, yeah, it came up pretty quickly.” You tried your hardest to make him feel better that his own girlfriend had to look up his first name, but you probably should have known that's not what he thought about. 

“Woah! My name came up fast!?” He looked at you in amazement “Wait, hold on, I'm going to do it on my phone!” He pulled out his phone and rapidly typed away. 

“Yui, look! Daddy’s name comes up super fast online!” Bokuto was almost hopping up and down. 

“Of course it would Daddy. Duh” Yui said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her daddy was the best after all. 

It was around three when the three of you arrived at your apartment complex, the front desk manager giving Bokuto a major stick eye, and Yui was already asleep in Bokuto’s arms.

“Kid’ll sleep anywhere [Name], especially this one I will tell you right now.” Bokuto laid Yui down on your bed and turned around to peck your lips. You guided him to your sofa, sitting to two of you down you nuzzled into his neck. He really did smell good. 

“[N-name]” Bokuto stuttered and you guided his hand to your leg, he must look a million shades of red right now and you almost laugh out loud at the thought of his face. 

“Koutarou” you purr in his ear, well as close to purring as you'd like to admit you can do. You take his earlobe in between your teeth and suck, you'll consider this payback for earlier. “Did you really think you could give me a hickey and get away with that?” You whisper and you begin to almost feel the heat radiating off his body.

He turns his head and locks eyes with you, turning on his sexy switch almost immediately. He lifts his hand up to your face and rubs small circles around your cheek, as you lean into his touch he leans in and captures your mouth, in a kiss that isn't completely rough but by no means a gentle brush. Both of your mouths almost immediately fly open, tongues swirling together, he takes his hand still on your leg and swings your leg over his hip, effectively having you straddle him. 

Disconnecting for air, you lean in and pant in his ear. He take both of his hands and lovingly strokes them on the sides of your thighs, you take a leap of blind faith and grind ever so slightly into his lap, he was already hard and you want to giggle, holding back for moods sake. He takes this as an invitation, grabbing your upper thighs roughly and straight grinding into you. You let out a sharp gasp, instinctively grinding down against him.

Letting out a strangled gasp, you dig your nails into Bokuto’s shoulders as he continues. The force he's using is one to be reckoned with, powerful and gripping, and as the ministrations continue all you can continue to do is let out choked moans and small noises out of your throat. Before you can really register what he’s doing he’s pulling at your shorts, looking up at you in a way you can't really refuse.

Before you really know it you're pushed onto your back, shorts thrown somewhere across your living room. He quickly works on your button up, unbuttoning your shirt with such vigor you’d think your shirt had offended him in some way. You pulled at his tight blue t-shirt and he got the message, tugging at the back of his neckline and hoisting it over his head. You were able to marvel, once again, the beauty of Bokuto with no shirt. 

As your hands roamed his upper body hungrily, you thought about how absolutely unfair it was that a person could have such a nice body and still posses such a Bokuto-like personality. You didn't have much time to think however, because as soon as he could Bokuto was hoisting your legs onto his shoulders and grinding into you with such versatility and passion, you felt a tad overwhelmed. 

He crouched over himself as to position his face in your chest, letting out his own muffled groans. You lifted your hips up right as he was about to go down and almost sobbed. It was so good and you almost couldn't contain the small “Koutarou” that escaped you.

He lifted his head up and looked you in the eyes, you quickly clamped your hand over your mouth but Bokuto was having none of that, firmly holding onto your wrist and tugging.

“Say it again.” He borderline commended as he grasped the top of the couch and gave a particularly hard thrust down.

“K-koutarou!” You yelped in his ear as he went a fraction harder.

He grunted and you locked eyes with him, and you wanted to cum right then and there, his golden eyes were focused on you and all the lighting was hitting his face perfectly. You grabbed his face and slotted your mouths together, becoming a mixture of tongues and saliva. With a particularly hard thrust you pulled away nearly shouting “Koutarou!” in his ear, he made an inhuman sound coming straight from his chest, made three more shallow thrusts and then stilled. 

“D-did you just...”

“Yeah” Bokuto looked like he was about to cry, all the former lust from his eyes drained. 

“It’s ok.” You rubbed his back reassuringly, he let your legs down from their perch on his shoulders, and he nuzzled into you. You probably smelled like sweat though. 

The two of you put your clothes back on (even if you wanted Bokuto to remain shirtless, he would have to eventually put a shirt on) and Bokuto turned on the television. It was comfortably silent for a while, until Bokuto decided it would be a good idea to talk about how uncomfortable his shorts felt.

“Man, explaining to Yui why I'm walking funny is not gonna be easy. She’s gonna be like ‘Daddy’s doing the crabwalk’ and I'll have to do that down my hallway like that and god everyone on my halls gonna think i have a massive boner.” He looked at you, as if you were gonna respond with something equally as unintelligent. 

“Bokuto, I’ve never cum in my pants, I cannot help you there.” You looked at him and he pouted.

“You didn’t cum did you?” Bokuto looked like you had offended him in some way and you shrugged.

“No big deal. Plenty more times to try.” With this his face lights up like a Christmas tree and you want to kiss him, so you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet again i get sloppy with endings


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo this is finally done! It took a little while but here it is!
> 
> Boss Lady is a story i can tear through usually as long as i can stay motivated and find the time...neither of those things were really on my side this time. 
> 
> Nevertheless I like this chapter maybe 
> 
> Enjoy your read! <3

Three days had passed since the grinding episode in your apartment, and if you were honest with yourself you hadn't really talked to Bokuto since then. Sure there was texting, but with mid-terms coming up your professors seemed to find it necessary you get even more homework. Work was also being a massive pain in the ass and Yachi had gotten sick, so you covered two of her shifts in the past three days. You wondered if this was why you subconsciously avoided relationships. They took a lot of time and energy which you didn't have much to spare right now. 

Bokuto still blew up your phone with selfies and picture of his daughter, sometimes actually sending you a text that wasn't something stupid. Even those were usually something like “I made Mac and cheese :0”, not really anything of conversational value. He even stopped by the store a few times, but you had sternly told him that if he wasn't there to buy anything to just go home. You felt like you were being a terrible girlfriend, you blamed it on stress.

It was 11 p.m. when you and Tadashi had gotten off work, you handed the keys to the third shift manager and got the hell out, eager to leave and go to sleep. You were cut off from your daydreams of slumber when you get a string of texts from Bokuto. 

“Bootycall?” Tadashi snickered as he looked over your shoulder at the texts, you cursed your life for being surrounded by gigantic men who could easily snoop.

“Hopefully not, I’m tired and have no time, I had a class rescheduled for tomorrow morning.” You replied, trying to hide your phone passcode from view.

“Oh yeah, the one you have with Tsukki, he was steaming about that. The man gets grouchy without sleep, [Name].” 

“Isn't grouchy just his default mood?” You wanna laugh at your own joke but don't in favor of a smirk. Tadashi nods in subtle agreement. 

You open your messaging app and look at the three texts Bokuto has sent you. The first two are just your name, but the third one is an oh so subtle “come over pls” 

“So it is a bootycall.” Tadashi seems to be bursting at the seems with unshed laughter. You try to explain that it probably isn't, Bokuto just wants a late night snack or something but feels guilty eating that alone, but Tadashi waves you off. “You should come over to me and Tsukki’s place after your class tomorrow! You two can study, I’ll be home from work by the time your class ends.” 

“I might, I do need some extra study hours in, and Tsukishima isn't the worst study partner ever. “ You contemplate the decision and tell Tadashi you'll see him later, waving as you part ways.

When you knock on Bokuto’s apartment door, you didn't really expect Kuroo to answer. 

“Why hello, Boss Lady!” Kuroo says, hooded eyes looking you over as he invites you inside. Taking off your shoes and walking into a slumber party wasn't what you really expected. 

“It’s the Bro Brigade's monthly slumber bash!” Bokuto had all but shouted when you asked, you made a mental note to not ask many questions when your ear was close by. Sitting on the floor was Kenma, who was probably your favorite Bro Brigade member (if only because he seemed as absolutely done with the squad as you felt), playing something on his phone and eating chips out of one of the many bowls on Bokuto’s coffee table. Above him on the couch was Tsukishima, who was studying from the book you had a class in tomorrow, he didn't bother looking at you. 

You tried to object to staying you really did, but you hadn't really seen him in a couple days and you knew he’d have a pure meltdown right in the middle of his living room if you even uttered an excuse so, resigned to the situation, you threw your bag on the ground and asked Kenma to pass some chips. 

It was about 3 a.m. when you were woken up by a shuffling in Bokuto’s bedroom along with the lights being flicked on. Squinting you saw Bokuto as he whistled while stepping into some sweatpants. Taking off his shirt, he flipped off the lights and looks startled as you sat up and squinted at him. 

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” He asked and you felt the bed dip as he got under the duvet. 

“Ye, a little. ‘S fine though.” You don't really know what was possessing you to edge closer to him, probably the smell he gave off, manly but childlike all in one. He kindly accepted your closeness, raising his arm and the covers to make a nice little cave for your sleepy body. You ducked underneath it and drifted off to sleep to his erratic heartbeat. 

The next morning was a scramble if you had ever been a part of one. Bokuto only had one bathroom and you had to shower, but god forbid Kuroo not take twelve years trying to fix his untameable bedhead. After your very rushed shower and change of Bokuto’s clothes, they were obviously too big in the pants department, you and Tsukishima were out the door.

“I don't see why you have to be so gross about it” Tsukishima said as the two of you got out of a taxi and onto your college campus. “I mean really all the two of you do is shove it down everyone's throats.” 

“I don't see why it's any of your business Tsukishima” you responded, all too use to Tsukishima doing anything to get on your nerves. “Absolutely no one is asking you why you haven't stuck it in Tadashi yet. You know why?” You look up at him as if actually waiting for a response. “It’s because it's not anyone's business.”

“Me and Tadashi’s issue, to you people, is that we don't shove it down everyone’s throats.” Tsukishima said opening the door to the lecture hall, you push past him so it doesn't get shut in your face. “Our relationship is perfectly fine.”

“Uh huh, denial isn't just a river in Egypt Tsukishima.” You said opening your laptop, effectively ending the conversation. Tsukishima grumbled under his breath for the entirety of the lecture.

It was apparently news to Tsukishima that you were invited to study with him, he tried to walk faster as to get you farther apart from him, you were able to keep up. He muttered under his breath as he struggled to find the right key.

“You only have like, two keys Tsukishima.” You snickered, he wasn't that amused. You knocked on their apartment door and Tadashi called from the other side a faint “coming”, you smirked up at Tsukishima. 

Studying was never that much fun, but with Tsukishima it was an absolute nightmare. Especially in a class he did better than you in, he always seemed to rub that two point lead in your face. You would show him with the midterm who was boss though. The class you were studying for was one Tsukishima had opted to take last year, so he made sure to make it extra hard for you when you got an answer wrong on the study guide. By the end of the two hour study session you were burnt, it was really phenomenal how much of an ass this guy was. 

“Tired already? How are you ever gonna pass the bar?” Tsukishima asked when you admitted defeat. 

“The same way I always do things, by being better than you” you said packing up your stuff. You had your phone on Do Not Disturb, and being truthful you were a little scared to see how many texts you had from Bokuto. 

The answer to that was 23, 23 whole messages from one person in under five hours, Bokuto never ceased to amaze. Most of them were just pictures of him and Kuroo (seriously how did this guy even have storage?), some were just your name, and some were nonsense about what he was doing. You decided to call him, he answered almost immediately.

“Why hello, Boss Lady” You could almost see Kuroo’s shit eating grin as he answered Bokuto’s phone. “What do I owe the pleasure of you calling my bros phone?”

“We’re dating Kuroo, I’m pretty that gives me the right to call him.” You tried to sound confused, but you already knew what he was talking about. Bokuto was a needy person that probably wanted to see you every waking moment. You were barely texting the man the past two days, he was defiantly complaining. 

“Ah, I see. [Name] my bro could have only spoken one word to you and still be as head over heels as he is now. Hell that's basically what happened. Just make sure you understand that Bokuto is a creature of want, he wants a lot of things and being able to get what he wants makes him happy. You make him happy [Name], but you also have the power to make him unhappy. Choose wisely.” 

Kuroo’s monologue was cut off by the dial tone, signalling he had hung up. You dropped your arm away from your head and looked up at Bokuto’s apartment building. You don’t know what compelled you to walk here and you don’t know why you're currently walking inside, taking the elevator, and walking to Bokuto’s door. Knocking three knocks, you are greeted by Bokuto almost flinging himself out the door and looking down at you.

“[N-name]?” Bokuto’s face goes red and he’s pulling at his shirt's collar, signs that he's nervous. 

“Hi, Koutarou” You look up and are met with the overwhelming need to either scream or cry. It was just three days dammit, but knowing he got sad over that made you sad. He knew how to press people’s buttons didn't he. 

Instead of screaming or crying you slowly walk up to him and pull him in a tight embrace, right in the doorway. You don't know what you're trying to solve, was there really even a problem? To Bokuto there was, so it needed to be fixed. This relationship involved both of you and if it was going to work then both parties needed to feel loved and present. Your grip on Bokuto’s shirt tightened just the slightest and tears threatened to flow, the moment seemed revolutionary. 

Until Bokuto whispered “oya?” in your ear.


End file.
